


I'm not a lady

by dabs_into_oblivion



Series: gendrya [6]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabs_into_oblivion/pseuds/dabs_into_oblivion
Summary: Post 8x03. Gendrya reunion.





	I'm not a lady

She's bared her body to him, but she's still terrified of telling him how she feels.

He's standing in the godswood, looking at the spot where Bran had sat in his chair, waiting for the Night King. The air is still and heavy as she approaches, her boots making soft crunching sounds as they hit the snow. He doesn't turn, but he holds out a hand, and she takes it.

Moments pass. She isn't sure how to ask him when last time he told her they could never be family. She doesn't think she's strong enough to bear his rejection again, after everything she's endured.

Eventually, he turns his head. "You're alive." He doesn't sound surprised.

She nods. "So are you."

"Do you regret it?"

The edges of her stoicism, her self-control, have been fraying, and she cannot let them break altogether. "If you think that, you've never known me."

He turns his whole body, then, and pulls her against him, wrapping an arm around her waist so she can't pull away. He lifts his other hand to her cheek, and she wishes he would wear gloves when he's outside, because he needs his hands for smithing. (And for other things.)

"I can't bring any bastard children into the world," he says. "It's too early to know, and I -- well. I know you're not a lady, but your -- they say I'm to be a lord, and I was wondering if, well, if you'd --"

She doesn't let him finish. Leaning up, pulling him down, she kisses him with everything she has. He makes a sound into her mouth that's half-growl, half-moan, and his hand leaves her cheek to join his other on her back, pulling her closer, and she would let him break her in half if it meant she could be with him always.

When they break apart for air, she's smiling bigger than he's ever seen. "I'm not a lady, but you might as well keep calling me yours."

He returns her grin. "As you wish, milady."


End file.
